


Pizza ur foot

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984)
Genre: Inception - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, Sort of blowjobs, and keith kind of iT WILL MAKE MKRE SENSE, foot lingerie, more like keithception, pizza delivery guy Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: pizza delivery boy lance manages to get some dick.. also keithception





	Pizza ur foot

**Author's Note:**

> SO THANKS TO @sarikox oN inSTAGRAM FOR TGIS (she hs beautiful art check her out thanks honey xxxxoxoxoxoox

keith wants pizza so he calls the pizza place great wow. lance finally comes without the pizza and so keith opens the door to see a tall hot fuck in front of him. 

they get it on.

they get kinky.

as they’re getting naked, lance sees keiths feet and his.... feet lingerie.  
then he’s like ‘oh shit oh ur into that okay’ then keith is like ‘yeah suck my left toe’ and so lance thought he actually meant it and went down to suck his toe but then keith was like ‘wtf man’ kicked lance w his toe and lance was like ‘shit bro i thought h were into feet u know?‘  
then keith is like ‘oh.. nah nah .... i just.. you know... socks are .. they just... these make my toes feel free and ... and - a-a’ keith is crying.  
lance is like ‘oh shit what do i do now ‘ so while keith is crying over his foot lingerine , lance takes his pizza and money and goes with his pants still down but it’s ok bc while he’s driving back to the pizza place he works at another guy ?? called keith ?? who LOOKS LIKE KEITH ??? is there ?  
‘keithception ‘, lance thinks.  
and keith is shocked. never in his life would he imagine seeing a half naked lance walk in with pizza and money so he offered to help out lance and just ,

LANCE HAS GIVEN UP AT THIS POINT,

so keith gets down and undoes lances zip.... only to find.....

‘wtf bro’ - keith

‘bro.. it’s ... it’s just dick lingerine it’s not... no i ... fuck i..’  
‘hey hey man it’s chill uh... do y want it on or’ then lance sttts crying so keith takes the pizza and money and goes off to his apartment where his roommate and fuck buddy is hanging out next to the tv.  
‘hey lance, do y want to fuck?’  
‘sure keith’

-  
the end i’m glad u enjoyed whippee


End file.
